powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omni2583
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cyberpotence page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 23:54, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Please stop adding those blurbs into powers, it isn't impressing anyone. Next one gets you little timeout to think it over. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:20, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello i dont understand i was just adding for ppl to understand what the power is and what its limitions Use them/they/etc instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:35, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for clearing that up for me! When you add to Users, series should be in italics. From Omnipotence Capabilities "Its one and only wielder (there can be only one in each fictional continuity, hence the "Above All")", meaning if someone actually could grant OP to others you won't get two OP's, you get two users of Nigh Omnipotence. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:49, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Maybe you should create a Character Sheet based on your profile ? It would probably be the most impressive to date capability-wise. DYBAD (talk) 00:42, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Ty for clearing that up i will think about making a char sheet! LOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL instead of givivg sssssssooooooooooooooooooooooooo much powers about yourself, you could just add "complete arsenal" or high level casuality manipulation by the way how much time did you spend aking SUCHHHHHHH a big profile?a year,likely I have been working on this profile day 5 hrs a day everyday from june 2016 to make sure of what all i have. I wanted to list all the powers i love. still, you only had to give yourself a high level casuality manipulation, as it is similar to complete arsenal and it would save you lots of time but if you wanted to have only those you love, htthen its okay i Was wondering why i cant add transcendent alpha-omega vaewolf physiology? Macroverse god (talk) 01:23, May 2, 2017 (UTC) dude do you have dragon god physiology?Mysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot (talk) 11:47, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Yes I do have that --Macroverse god (talk) 23:02, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Omni! I possess the Complete Arsenal of powers. Shall we have a fight?ANDY3556 (talk) 16:38, August 1, 2017 (UTC)Andy McLarenANDY3556 (talk) 16:38, August 1, 2017 (UTC) If you're wondering why I edited your profile, it's because Kuopiofi, the administrator and bureaucrat of this wiki, demanded that I do so since I have changed the name and all the links that go to Ultimate Fighter to Absolute Combat. --Chris Urena (talk) 16:48, December 18, 2017 (UTC) stop bragging about your powers, it's tiring. also don't try to convince me otherwise because you can't ANDY3556 (talk) 19:51, January 6, 2018 (UTC) ,,, sorry for being mean. how many powers do you have in one word? ANDY3556 (talk) 19:56, January 6, 2018 (UTC) I have Infinity of powers Macroverse god (talk) 20:03, January 8, 2018 (UTC) I have energy indenpendence and Infnity energy all Energy powers Macroverse god (talk) 22:19, March 7, 2018 (UTC I have centillion googol immunities, i have centillion googol powers, , I have centillion googol of defense powers, I have Novemdecillion googol mind powers, I have nonagintillion googol of teleportation powers. All my powers,immunities,defense,mind,teleportation are at the macroverse level. Macroverse god (talk) 22:34, March 7, 2018 (UTC) I have Googolplexian amount of powers of everypower out there that can be known and unknown ancient powers.Macroverse god (talk) 06:05, July 5, 2018 (UTC) I am Esoteric Supreme King Elder leader of all gods and Rule over heaven and hell,underworld,all realms,etc. Macroverse god (talk) 19:42, December 23, 2018 (UTC)